


Ради любви (можно и умереть)

by desterra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тедди Люпин пригласил на рождественский бал дочь героя магической войны, альфы всея оборотней, Дерека Хейла. А девочка, не будь дурой, отправила его к папам, разрешения испрашивать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради любви (можно и умереть)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Очень своеобразное чувство юмора. Это предупреждение.

\- Итак, - говорит мистер Хейл и, Тедди готов поклясться, оскаливается, прежде чем повернуться к Лоре и с улыбкой в голосе попросить её принести всем чай.  
\- У тебя есть две минуты, - мистер Хейл-Стилински округляет в притворной панике глаза и мимолётно прикусывает дрогнувшую губу, - потом или тебе разорвут зубами горло, или отпустят с миром. Не тормози, парень, заводи уже шарманку.  
Мистер Хейл, подтверждая слова мужа, демонстрирует впечатляющую, практически сшибающую с ног иллюминацию: алые глаза и сверкающие, честное слово, клыки. Если бы Тедди был обортнем, валялся бы уже кверху брюхом, поскуливая от ужаса. Если бы дело не касалось Лоры, он давным-давно был бы за пару миль отсюда. Или за десть. Или вообще не появился бы в этом с виду мирном и уютном доме. Ни. За. Что.  
Но, к счастью, Лора существует. И, к сожалению, у неё самые убийственные (даже не в переносном смысле) родители во всей магической Британии. Как минимум.  
\- Мистер Хейл, - Тедди удаётся скрыть дрожь в голосе, но он трезво оценивает способности альфы и точно знает, что его громко бухающее в горле сердце не является секретом, - я хотел бы получить ваше разрешение сопроводить Лору на рождественский бал в Хогвартсе.  
Мистер Хейл-Стилински фыркает в кулак, а Тедди познаёт всю прелесть бытия кроликов, даже не будучи обращённым в одного из них.  
\- Томми-Томми, - мистер Хейл тем временем подпускает в голос рычащих ноток и подходит ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки, - а я слышал, что ты умный мальчик.  
\- Не верь слухам! - назидательно произносит его муж и укоризненно машет в воздухе указательным пальцем.  
«Лора», - напоминает себе Люпин, - «чудесная, замечательная, весёлая, капельку взбалмошная Лора». Да.  
\- Меня зовут Тедди, сэр, - говорит он. - Тедди Люпин.  
Хейл выразительно изгибает бровь (наверняка учился у директора Снейпа), и Тедди не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что данный факт (его имя) мало волнует отца Лоры. То есть ему совсем всё равно. Однофигственно, как любит говорить Джордж.  
\- Ещё, - мгновением спустя кивает мистер Хейл.  
\- Что, кроме имени, ты можешь рассказать нам о себе и своём суицидальном желании пригласить нашу дочь на танцы? - переводит второй отец Лоры.  
Тедди не к месту вспоминает рассказы Северуса о впечатляющих способностях Стайлза Хейла-Стилински в зельеваренье, в частности в изготовлении сложных ядов. И о том, что Дерек Хейл стал предводителем оборотней, вырвав практически голыми руками сердце Грейбеку. Живому.  
\- Смею надеяться, - говорит он, вспоминая, как репетировал часа три к ряду с Гарри и Гермионой речь, «призванную убедить родителей девушки в чистоте и благородстве помыслов», - что я являюсь наиболее подходящим кандидатом, поскольку...  
\- Стоп! - прерывает его мистер Хейл.  
\- Не усугубляй наше и без того не самое лучшее мнение о твоих умственных способностях, - снова работает переводчиком мистер Хейл-Стилински. - Выброси каку. Забудь всё, чему тебя поднатаскала миссис Уизли. Сам. Всё сам. В конце концов, не она рвётся ухаживать за нашим сокровищем.  
Тедди вновь читает мантру, в которой присутствует «Лора», «без паники», «Лора», «паника» и снова «Лора». А ведь его предупреждали. Все. Начиная с самой девушки, которая, правда, забыла упомянуть, что это будет сущее избиение младенцев, зато всё-таки обратила внимание на влюблённого юношу, заканчивая Джорджем и Снейпом. Между прочим, последний буквально покатывался от смеха, услышав, что собирается предпринять юный Люпин. И это было пугающе. Серьёзно. Абсолютно кошмарное зрелище. Страшнее только убийственная аура мистера Хейла, который явно собирается приготовить из него, Тедди Люпина, мясной рулет. Просто. Силой. Мысли.  
\- Мне очень нравится ваша дочь, - твёрдо произносит Тедди, усилием воли прогоняя из мыслей кровавый фарш из себя любимого. - Я никогда ничем её не обижу, и никому не позволю. Для меня будет честью и радостью оказаться её спутником на этом балу, сэр.  
\- Чувствуется тлетворное влияние Поттера, - усмехается мистер Хейл-Стилински.  
Мистер Хейл раздражённо поводит плечом. Тедди уверен, что его сейчас (в лучшем случае) схватят за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, и выпнут за дверь. На улицу. В назидание остальным смельчакам. Он выпрямляет спину. Стоило ожидать, в общем-то, он и так нарушил главное правило последних лет обучения в Хогвартсе: на принцессу Хейл нельзя даже дышать. Самоубийца. Точно.  
\- Папы? - раздаётся от дверей капельку недовольный голос.  
Честно, если бы Тедди уже не был влюблён по самые гланды, то проникся бы пылкими чувствами к Лоре прямо сейчас. Если бы оказался в такой ситуации, конечно.  
\- Да, дорогая? - откликается мистер Хейл.  
И, эй! А где же тот хмурый и злобный человек-волк, который чуть не сожрал его пару минут назад? Нет, мистер Хейл, конечно же, не превратился в ручную собачку, типа болонки, и его агрессивная мощь продолжает давить на Тедди с неотвратимой силой приближающегося дракона, но его глаза... Люпин едва сдерживает детский порыв ущипнуть себя за запястье, потому что в глазах у самого крутого оборотня на свете столько тепла и нескрываемой нежности, что невольно хочется проверить мир на реальность.  
\- Всё нормально? - уточняет Лора.  
\- Конечно, золотце, - отвечает её второй отец. - Проходи уже, будем пить чай и хрустеть печеньем. Тедди, можешь называть меня по имени.  
Угрожающий блеск в глазах альфы удерживает Тедди от вопроса о подобной фамильярности и в его адрес. Он незаметно вытирает ладони о брюки и нервно улыбается, устраиваясь за столом.  
***  
\- Вот видишь, - говорит ему чуть позже Лора, обдавая шоколадным дыханием щёку. - они у меня чудесные и совсем-совсем не страшные, правда?  
Тедди прячет её ладошки в своих руках, вспоминает разговоры Ст... мистера Хейла-Стилински о редких ядах, которые невозможно обнаружить и вывести из организма, прощальный шёпот мистера Хейла («одно хмурое выражение её лица, и твоё горло познакомится с моими зубами") и говорит:  
\- Да. Они замечательные.


End file.
